


The Greatest Gift

by PinkZebraStripes



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Family, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17128262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkZebraStripes/pseuds/PinkZebraStripes
Summary: A Christmas Special with the Seed Family! Plays off on Rook from "A Different Path" series. If you haven't read it yet, go check it out!





	The Greatest Gift

The rich aroma of basted turkey filled John’s kitchen as you opened the oven. Faith grabbed one side of the tray as the two of you pulled out the main course and placed it onto a nearby counter.

 

“Wow, this looks so delicious!” said Faith excitedly. “I didn’t think it would come out this good. It looks like something out of a Christmas magazine!”

 

“I guess so. I just followed the recipe,” you shrugged.

 

“You’re too hard on yourself, it looks amazing! I know I said I’d help you with the cooking, but you practically did everything yourself! Joseph will be so pleased.”

 

“I’m sure he will. This was his idea after all,” you muttered. You walked over to the stove and started putting the mashed potatoes in dish as the gravy heated up in a small pot next to it.

 

“What’s wrong, Rook? It’s Christmas, I’d thought you be happy to spend time with the family,” said Faith.

 

“I miss my own family, the one before I came here,” you snapped. Faith’s eyes widened and you knew it was a dangerous game to say such feelings aloud. You remembered happier times when you were unwrapping gifts from your parents while your siblings fought over the last piece of Christmas bread.

 

“I know your transition has been…difficult. But I know that it would break Joseph’s heart to see you like this. Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to tell anyone though.”

 

“Sure,” you sighed. Knowing Faith, it was probably going to be some lesson on love and family, followed by an obscure Bible verse or a quote from the Book of Joseph.

 

“This year is the first time that Joseph has been with his brothers since they were younger,” said Faith quietly. “You know that their upbringing wasn’t the greatest. Just try to remember that they didn’t have the luxuries of celebrating the holidays with their families like you did.”

 

“Whatever,” you mumbled. Faith put a reassuring hand on your shoulder and gathered the rest of the side dishes. The minute she stepped out of the kitchen, you heard a new pair of footsteps walk in.

 

“How is everything going?” asked Joseph.

 

“Fine. I’m about done here, you can carry the turkey to the table,” you said.

 

“What’s wrong, my little Lamb? I can tell when you’re upset. Please, tell me, what troubles you?”

 

“I miss my family,” you clipped. “My real one.”

 

Joseph stood silent next to you and gently stroked the side of your clothed arm. John had bought you a red velvet dress for the occasion and Joseph had given you plenty of compliments about how beautiful you looked in it. It looked painfully similar to one that you had back home and wore on special occasions like this.

 

“I know exactly what you’re feeling right now. But you’re a part of this family now. Please dear Rook, can we have one dinner as a family together? Jacob went out of his way to hunt the bird that you made and John opened up his home to us. They might not show it very well, but I haven’t seen them this happy since we were children.”

 

Joseph wrapped his arms around you from behind and began humming as he rocked you side to side. Small tears fell from your eyes and Joseph kissed them away, making sure none of them fell past your chin.

 

“You about done in there? I’m starving,” called Jacob from the living room. You sniffed as you wiped the rest of the tears away from you face. Joseph spun you around and kissed you hard as he pushed you up against the counter.

 

“I love you, Rook. Please join us for dinner. It would mean everything to me.”

 

“I’ll try,” you said. Joseph smiled at you as he picked up the plated bird with ease.

 

“Don’t forget the mashed potatoes and gravy. They’re Jacob’s favorite,” said Joseph. You nodded and poured the gravy from the pot into one of John’s silver gravy holders.

 

As you entered the dining area, you couldn’t help but admit that it looked straight out of a Christmas card. The fireplace was going and a freshly chopped evergreen tree stood to the side decorated with bright lights and gold and white ornaments. The table was set with a dark green tablecloth and red cloth napkins with white candles that were already lit. Sides of bread rolls, green beans, cranberry sauce and corn casserole were placed neatly in porcelain dishes. You heard traditional Christmas music playing softly in the background as you set the mashed potatoes and gravy onto the table along with the other sides.

 

“Finally,” said Jacob. He was wearing a red and black flannel with dark blue jeans and you wondered where he managed to grab something like that other than his usual army jacket. John was wearing a dark blue cashmere sweater accompanied with a shiny silver watch. Faith wore a dark green dress instead of her usual white attire with her hair braided down her back.

 

“Let us say grace before we eat,” said Joseph. He sat at the head of the table with you on his right and John on his left. Faith sat next to him while Jacob took the seat next to you. Joseph held out his hands, signaling for everyone to join him. His hands felt warm and soft to the touch while Jacob’s was rough and calloused.

 

Joseph recited a Christmas prayer that was foreign yet familiar at the same time. You recalled when your own family would get together the one time of the year and thank the Lord for all your blessings. It was a happy memory to think about as you mentally said your own prayer, wishing the best to your real family, wherever they may be.

 

You joined the rest in the final ‘Amen’ and watched Joseph make the first cut into the turkey. He served you first, then Jacob, John and Faith. As he cut a piece for himself, the rest of the family passed the sides around. Jacob served considerable portions onto his plate and dug in without saying a word to anyone else. The rest of the family started to eat and you noticed that this was the first time you had all eaten together in harmony.

 

The table was filled of small talk and stories of the past. Joseph told one about when Jacob saved him from a group of bullies at school when they were children while Jacob grunted in return. John talked about his old firm’s Christmas parties where they would be held in lavish halls and have the best food, music and biggest trees filled with lights and powdered snow. Although Faith didn’t speak much of her past life, she told a story about how her and her friend Tracey came to Eden’s Gate in search for something better.

 

“What about you, Rook?” asked Joseph. “Have any stories to tell?”

 

The table became unnervingly quiet and you could feel the eyes of every single Seed in the room. It would’ve been easier to say no, you didn't have a story, but putting on a constant front all the time was starting to take a toll.

 

“There was this one time when I was still living with my parents and siblings,” you said. Faith shot you a worried look while John looked at Joseph nervously. Joseph nodded for you to continue while Jacob remained silent.

 

“It was a couple days after Christmas and we were just hanging out in the living room, eating leftovers,” you continued. “Then all of a sudden, I just started laughing. I can’t even remember why, I don’t think there was a reason. Then, the rest of my family joined in and we just all sat there…laughing together.”

 

You didn’t realize you had been crying until Joseph leaned in and brushed the tears away with his hand.

 

“I think it’s time for presents,” said Joseph. He helped you up and walked you over to the tree while his family followed. Joseph sat in one of the armchairs and motioned for you to sit next to him on the carpet. Jacob took the seat across while Faith sat next to you and John sat on the couch.

 

“This one is for Jacob,” said Joseph as he handed over the gift.

 

“That’s from me,” said John. “Try not to get it ruined the first day like last time.”

 

Jacob pulled out a large winter coat that had thermal lining inside. He mumbled a small thanks as he put it to the side and handed you something small wrapped in newspaper and duct tape.

 

You tore the paper apart to find a cylinder-shaped wooden whistle. It looked handcrafted and was expertly shaped and polished.

 

“Did you make this?” you asked.

 

“Yeah. Didn’t take long, only a few days,” said Jacob.

 

“Thank you,” you said. You touched his scarred arm gently before giving the whistle a couple blows. You let out a genuine laugh and you swore you could see Jacob grinning.

 

As the rest of the family passed out presents, you realized they each had their own way of giving gifts. Faith gave you a pretty summer dress and gave coffees and teas to the brothers. Jacob gave everyone some type of wooden trinket whether it was a cross for Joseph or animal figurines for John and Faith. Joseph gave everyone hand-knit scarves and had you wear yours the entire time. John went above and beyond, giving everyone designer winter jackets similar to Jacob’s.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t get anyone anything,” you said. Despite what you felt earlier, it was still Christmas and not being able to give out any gifts felt wrong.

 

“Do not be sorry, my Lamb. The only gift we want this year is you,” said Joseph. He leaned forward and kissed you on top of your head while Faith squeezed your hand. John raised his eyebrows suggestively at you while Jacob gave you one of his rare smiles.

 

“Merry Christmas, Rook.”


End file.
